goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Maple Town: Jirachi—Wish Maker
Plot The story revolves around the Tanabata Comet, which appears in the night sky for seven days once every year on July 7th during the Tanabata celebrations. This is also when the Mythical Pokémon Jirachi awakens from its long slumber to absorb the comet's energy. This energy, in turn, is released into the ground, bringing life to the area known as Forina where it rests. This time, however, a magician known as Butler and his long-time girlfriend Diane unearth the stone that encases Jirachi, and take it away from Forina. Meanwhile, in celebration of the Tanabata Comet's appearance, Patty Rabbit and her friends Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami arrive at a wide crater, which is where the festival of the Tanabata Comet is meant to be. Upon seeing nothing where the festival should be, they decide to wait until morning and go to sleep. While they're sleeping, the festival arrives; Pikachu, Patty Rabbit's Pokémon companion, notices first and wakes all the others, and they watch the festival being set up. At the festival, Suzie Squirrel buys a seven-panelled novelty that is said to grant a person one wish if a panel is closed for each night the comet appears and is visible in the sky. Later, Patty Rabbit and Skippy Squirrel accidentally volunteer for one of Butler's magic tricks because Skippy Squirrel hears a voice coming from the rock Diane is holding, and runs down to the stage. Skippy Squirrel is introduced to Jirachi, who he hears talking from inside the rock. Butler lets Skippy Squirrel take the rock, from which Jirachi emerges later that night. Hoping its wishing ability is true, Skippy Squirrel wishes for lots of candy, and it appears - but it is revealed that instead of creating the candy, Jirachi teleported it from a stall in the festival. The intentions of Butler are soon revealed: he was a former scientist for the Great Pridelander Federation who was seeking to resurrect the Legendary Pokémon Groudon. Butler had devised the perfect system, but could not find the necessary amount of power to fuel and was fired from the Great Pridelander Federation, to his humiliation. To try and fuel his machine again, he hoped to use Jirachi's energy for his own purposes. Seeing this danger, the Pokémon Absol, whose presence usually indicated impending disaster, arrives to help Jirachi and alert the group. Butler attempts to harness Jirachi's power, but is interrupted inside the circus tent by Patty Rabbit and her friends. With the help of Diane and Absol, they take Butler's bus to Forina so that Jirachi can go home; unknown to them, Butler's Mightyena places a tracking device on the bus as it is leaving. As Patty Rabbit and her friends travel along bumpy terrain, the device falls off, but Butler still discovers where they are headed. Before the day Jirachi has to return, Skippy Squirrel feels upset about losing his new friend, so Patty Rabbit tells him about one of her friends, Rolley Cocker. She explains that even though they don't see each other anymore, they will always be friends (this dialogue was different in the original, where Patty Rabbit just mentions that every year on July 7th to Jirachi would feel like just an instant to him). Before the group can make it back to Forina, they realize that Butler had followed them there and set a trap. Butler manages to once again steal Jirachi in an attempt to take its power again. When Butler sets his plan in motion, however, a fake Groudon monster is created instead of the real thing. Absorbing the energy from the surrounding area, the monster begins to turn Forina into a wasteland, killing all plants in sight and absorbing all living creatures, including Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami and Team Rocket, who had followed them the whole way. When Diane is absorbed by the fake Groudon, Butler realizes his long-time relationship with her is what is more important, and with Patty Rabbit and Skippy Squirrel's help he is able to distract the fake Groudon. Eventually, Jirachi reabsorbs the energy used to create Groudon, and uses Doom Desire to destroy it for good, before leaving for another year of slumber. As it disappears, Jirachi reminds Skippy Squirrel that they will always be friends, and promises to remember him and also see him every year on July 7th. Suzie Squirrel, in all the excitement, forgets to close the last panel of her novelty, but simply brushes it off. Though she never reveals what she wished for, she is confident it will still come true. During the end credits, Suzie Squirrel gets tired of walking until the man who sold her the wishing star gives them a lift on his truck. Then they look at stars, the group sees constellations which form Pokémon from Teddiursa to Pikachu, and they all watch the festival's fireworks before continuing their adventure. Release Date by Country *Japan: September 5, 2003 *United States of America: February 14, 2004 Category:2003 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films